A Night To Remember
by digitalMuse
Summary: fluff - Hermione is in love with Ron; but how to tell him? PG for sexual content


Title: A Night To Remember  
Rating: PG-13, for some talk not meant for younger readers… nothing bad though  
Disclaimer: I highly doubt JK would have written anything like this… but we never know! Anyway, these are her (delightful) characters, I just like to play with them from time to time.  
Pairings: Ron/Hermione (my fave non-slash!)  
Notes: The companion piece to Not Always What It Seems, which I still think is a horrible title! Anyway, more fluff, with a bit of sex talk (ooooooh!) but I'm sure all will enjoy. (Or, at least, I hope.) SO go read, and be a dear and review afterwards!  
  
*~*~*  
  
There he is. I can do this. Really, I can. Harry helped me rehearse all day, and now he pats me on the back as I make my way toward Ron.  
"Ron?" His head rises ever so slightly. His eyes seem to be looking for something, *anything* else to look at. Finally, he meets my gaze. "Ron, we need to talk."  
He looks me straight in the eyes. His body starts to shake. Oh, my love, what's wrong?  
I take his hand and lead him outside to our maple tree, the place where I first kissed him. It was such a sweet day. I can still remember his exact words: "Hermione, right now. . . I'm flying." It was wonderful.  
"Ron, I. . . " I stop, the lump in my throat getting bigger. This is a big deal. My eyes travel past him to the garden. The flowers are all dying. I remember that night, over Easter holidays, when Ron took me to that garden for the first time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron, where are we going?" I asked. He just smiled, pulling me along even faster. Soon, I was jogging to keep up. It was dark, and I kept tripping over tree roots. I was working up a sweat, so was he.   
Finally, he stopped in front of our tree. I couldn't see the castle, Hagrid's cabin, or even the forest. We were completely alone. "Close your eyes," he requested. I did as he asked. I felt his gentle lips on my forehead, then he had my hand and was pulling me again, warning me to keep my eyes closed. I did.  
When we stopped, he walked around to stand behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Ok, open your eyes." I did.  
The most beautiful rose garden was before me. The moon was full, illuminating each and every petal. I turned to face him.  
"Ron, it's amazing."  
"It reminds me of you." I smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When we parted, he whispered, "I could stay like this all night." I whispered back, "We have all night."   
I kissed him again, and I could almost hear the fireworks. His hands moved from my shoulders, down my back, to my hips slowly. I trembled.  
I tripped then, and fell backwards into the flowers. He fell too, on top of me. He didn't move.  
We made love for the first time, right there among the flowers, beneath the moon. It was magical.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron slides down the trunk of the tree to sit on the ground. I follow, and take a deep breath. "Ron, I've been thinking for a while now. Things between us are. . . " I stop. That's not how I want to put it. This is a delicate matter; I've never said this before, and I have to word it precisely.  
"I. . . I've wanted to tell you this for so long now…" I shiver. His hand brushes mine for a split second, and I shiver. How I want to hold him in my arms. . . but I must say what I came to say.  
"Ron, I love you." He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even look at me.  
"What?"  
"I love you." I repeat it. He's just sitting there. Did I do something wrong?  
"I though you were going to tell me you're running of to elope with Malfoy or something," he says quietly. I laugh. Malfoy? Malfoy's nothing compared to my Ron.  
"Elope with Malfoy? Ew! How could I, Ron? I love you." He looks into my eyes. They seem to be smiling. Yes, that was the right thing to say, Hermione!  
"Well? Aren't you going to say anything back? Anything at all?" Maybe that wasn't. He stands up, and pulls me up with him. I know what he's going to do in an instant, but I let him. It's his turn.  
He pushes me against our maple tree. I can feel every curve of his body pressing hard against mine. It feels so nice, so natural. We fit together, like two puzzle pieces, as corny as that sounds. Before I can say anything, he kisses me. I hear the fireworks like that night in the garden.   
"Hermione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too." 


End file.
